From The Light Comes The Dark
by Ronnieex
Summary: News came of a rebellion that threatened the Supreme King. Something had to be done. And the Supreme King had so many... wonderful options. Rated T. Read and review please! Would love to hear from my readers. Third part to my Dark World drabble series.


_Despite the fact that I only uploaded my last drabble about a week ago, the idea I had in my head for this one wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it and it ended up being twice as long as I intended it to be. And so here comes the next installment of my Dark World drabble series. _

_Little side note; the title was inspired by a line from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie. Can anyone tell me who said it?_

_And the reason why this story kind of sounds a bit sadistic is I tried to channel the Supreme King/Haou while I was writing it. How did I do?_

**X-X**

Another flash of red burned in the sky as a loud explosion echoed through the valley, rocking the walls of the Supreme King's stone palace. The palace stood tall in the centre of the valley, reaching up and over the edge of the wall. This meant that the person inside could see who would be paying him a visit, from any direction.

The one who lived here was called The Supreme King. No-one knew his real name, only that he had more power than anyone else in the kingdom. His minions feared him. His followers knew better than to anger the king, especially after the example the king displayed when he began his reign.

The Supreme King smiled as he thought back to what he did to earn his position. Such _fun_.

The Supreme King stood proudly on the balcony of his throne room and smirked down as he watched the chaos spread throughout his kingdom. The king's creatures cackled happily from the ground and the sky while the opposing creatures and humans ran in fear, crying for their loved ones who died in an effort to protect them.

Not much for protectors, were they?

The king chuckled. His pathetic peasants didn't want to play. But the creatures did. And one way or another, the peasants will play too.

Behind the Supreme King, a few of his creature minions whispered hurriedly behind him. These were almost like his council that helped him run the kingdom, except these creatures were mostly for show. A few were his most dedicated soldiers, others were his loyal, dependant generals.

"My liege," one of his creature minions squeaked from behind him. The king motioned with his hand for the minion to continue. "There are rumours among the peasants that there is a group of creatures and humans that wish to rebel against you, my liege."

Again, the king chuckled deeply. "Oh, do they now?"

The creature squeaked. "What do you intend to do, my liege?"

He tapped his chip thoughtfully with a gloved hand. There were many, many options that the king could choose to have done to the peasants of his kingdom. He could have them all beheaded or flayed, beaten down or beaten in duels and sent to the stars. So many _wonderful_ options.

"Send the word out my army. Tell them to search every village from here to the boundaries of the kingdom. I want every member of this so called '_rebellion'_." The king spat in disgust. "I want them found. Bring them before me. They'll receive their rightful punishment in front of the eyes of all my loyal subjects. If you are met with any resistance, they're worth nothing to me alive. Do what you wish with any resistors."

Behind him, the creatures cackled with delight.

"What about the others, my lord?" One of the generals spoke up. His deep voice questioned his king but there was a hint of playfulness in it. He sounded like he was ready to let loose.

The Supreme King shrugged. "Burn them. All of them."

A cheer sounded through the small group of creatures and they each left moments after, bowing to their king before leaving the room.

Soon enough, the king was alone again, with only his thoughts for company. Normally, it wouldn't bother him to be alone. But traces of his former self begged to be set free. They'd begun to claw at the firm wall he had in place between himself and his naïve, weak counterpart. The king squashed down the memories of his former life, his friends, his family. They meant nothing to him now. The secret brother he had in his former life no longer mattered. It was done. _Finished_.

Jaden was the weak little boy who was betrayed by his _'friends'_. The Supreme King was stronger, more sinister; both welcoming traits in the Dark World. Fear was a powerful thing and the Supreme King was feared superbly.

With one last smirk towards his kingdom, the Supreme King spun on his heel, venturing back inside his palace; his fortress, the one place that he was safe in this world, even from himself.

From behind a rock close by, a boy stood in the shadows. The boy's bright amber eyes shown from the darkness as they focussed on the retreating form of the Supreme King. The boy smirked happily before retreating himself. His job had been accomplished. Yubel had finally gotten what she wanted.

Jaden was no longer Jaden. Now, he had become the darkness. He had become Haou.


End file.
